Technology has provided us with many useful tools for making communication and basic office functions efficient, easy, and of higher quality. Some of these devices include computers, computer monitors, printers, scanners, facsimile machines, copiers, cordless telephones, transponders for wireless connectivity, paper shredders, surge protectors, and others. However, spatially arranging all of these useful devices consumes an inordinate amount of desk-top real-estate, leaving less and less room to actually accomplish the work which the devices are intended to facilitate.
Additionally, each device must be powered, which requires a separate power-carrying cable running from a power source to each device. Furthermore, many of the devices also require interconnectivity to at least one other device, the internet, a phone line, all three, or others. The aggregation of devices on a desk brings with it a multitude of cables strung throughout and consuming further workspace area. The cables are not only unattractive; they also interfere with the workspace and become a nuisance.
Storing the devices on the floor is an alternative to utilizing valuable desk space. However, storing devices on the floor suffers from the disadvantages of making the devices difficult or inconvenient to reach, easy to damage by kicking, stepping on, or otherwise, and also consuming valuable floor space.